iSwitch With Her
by PurpleHamAndComputers
Summary: Sam has never had it easy, and when a wish changes Sam and Carly lives, she sees that it may have been more than she bargained for. Some Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**iSwitch With Her**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Pam Puckett was sitting on the couch, watching as 'America's Next Top Truck Driver', her favorite television show, flashed across the television. When she was about to take a sip of the glass of red wine near her, the doorbell rang. Pam sighed and took the silk robe that was draped over the couch's armrest. She put her arms through the sleeves, and tightened it around her aging body. Covering up the red bikini that she purchased just yesterday.<p>

She went over to the front door, opening it. It revealed two police officers, and her daughter on the other side of the door.

"Hello officers,"She greeted flirtatiously. Causing Sam to give a look of disgust."How may I help you handsome men?"

The man on the right of Sam replied,"We caught your daughter stealing a ham off of the convenience store on Beckham and Third."

Pam sighed. This was a daily routine for her."Oh, will she be pressed charges?"

"No,"answered man number one."The owner said that there was nothing to get upset about. All your daughter had to do was return the stolen item in question."

"Thank you so much for bringing her back."She turned to the man on the right, who was much more younger, and winked at him. He was a tall, bulky man. With blue grey eyes and short brown hair.

The man's eyes widened."No problem. We are just doing our jobs."

"Well, I want to thank you. Both."She turned to the other man on the left. He was around Pam's age. Short, slender. Blond, choppy hair. With chocolate brown eyes."So..officer..."

"Brandon Pierce."The man on right replied first. Giving Pam a sly smile.

The other, older officer stayed quiet. He didn't want to be caught up in this.

"Any reason your daughter would do this?"

Pam sighed dreamily at Brandon."I don't know..."

Sam groaned,"The reason that I stole the ham was because I barely get fed in this house! I have to go to my friend's place to eat! My mother has the energy to have sex with young police officers, but she doesn't have the time to get a job! She is such a skunkbag!"

The older officer, whose name-tag says 'Perez' gulped."Well, uh...that won't be a issue tonight. Me and Officer Pierce have matters to attend to."

Brandon gave a frown at his partner,"Oh...well that is a shame."

Pam took out a piece of folded paper from her robe, and handed it to the officer. Inside, was her number and address. She would hand this out to many men that would stroll into her life. She had them always inside her clothing. She gave the man a wink, and he winked back.

"I'll sneak out tonight."Brandon whispered, within ear shot of Perez. Perez just sighed.

Sam felt as if she was about to vomit. How did she end up in this situation? She went inside the house, to the living room. Pam shut the door and smiled. She knew that she was about to have a good night. She always does. Which is why Sam loves to stay at Carly's. Even though they went to therapy sessions, Sam's mother is still with men. She still doesn't have a job. Which results in low lack of food and water. Which is why Sam goes to the Shay's to shower up. She feels like a charity case, and she can't stand it anymore.

Pam has been through this so many times. She just goes back to the television. In a matter of minutes, as Pam gets situated again, Sam shuts off the television.

"Hey!"shouted Pam at her daughter."I was just about to see who goes home. Billy or Melvin."

"I don't care!"Sam yelled to the top of her lungs."I don't fucking care, _mother_!"

Pam's eyes widened."Looks like someone is getting testy."

"Well, if you weren't such a terrible mother-"

"Excuse me?"Pam asked, smiling in disbelief."I am a great mother!"

"Try _not_."

"How am I not-"

Sam cuts her off."First of all, you never feed me."Sam takes a pregnant pause, and begins again."Secondly, you never have time to take care of me. Also, you have no job, and have no money to buy food or pay the bills-"

"You are sixteen."Pam pointed out to Sam,"You are able to get a job on your own and do all that."

"Yeah, but I am not suppose to."Sam says, staring at the floor."You are the mom. You are suppose to be taking care of me until I am eighteen and can legally move out on my own and be independent. Yet, you don't do anything."

"Would you rather I work for a living? Besides, I already have a job."

"Having sex with officers is not a job, Mom."

"Well, it gets payed pretty good. So, I consider it a job."Pam then adds,"It is not just officers, you know? It's bank brokers, fortunetellers, fire fighters, surgeons, lawyers, TV repair men..."

Sam sighed, knowing that this was going to be hopeless."I am going to bed. See you later. Hopefully not passed out on that wine again."

Before she went to bed, she muttered,"I wish I had a better life."

* * *

><p>Mitch sat outside the Puckett home, and took a deep breath. He heard the television being shut off, as a police cruiser is parked outside the house.<p>

_She wishes for a better life. Huh? Well, that is what I will give her. Now, whose life does she really envy? I will allow her to switch her life with the one person that has a much better life than her. In Sam Puckett's eyes, that is Carly Shay. So, it shall be..._

"And so till this day, Sam Puckett and Carly Shay must switch places. A new era shall be born. Carly Puckett and Sam Shay."

* * *

><p>As Carly was about to wake up, she felt an aching in her body. This didn't feel like the comfy bed that she layed on last night. It felt stiff, and made her groan at the pain. She waited in anticipation for her alarm clock to ring. She was usually awake five minutes before the alarm would sound off. After about ten minutes, she grew worried, wondering if her alarm clock was broken. That, or the fact that she might have woken up late. Judging by the sun streaming through the window to the right of her, it was seven at least.<p>

Then, she was in shock. Her bedroom window was at the left side of her bed, and would give off more sunlight than the one that is now. She wryly opened her eyes, and gazed at the room she was in. She saw that the room was less vibrant. The beige walls, the desk that contains no books. Only a Pearpod, red cellphone, a pad of paper, and a chewed up pencil. The room's walls were covered in posters of Fatcake advertisements and bands that Carly has never heard of. Excluding Cuttlefish. Set Nerds To Fire. Blond Fiery. Don't Hate Me, I Hate You. Destroy, Destroy, Destroy. Smash!

Carly stared at the plethora of Fatcake wrappers and tomboy clothing scattered onto the floor. She then began to piece it all together.

_Wait? How am I in Sam's room? _Carly questioned._ I didn't come over for a sleepover. It was a school night. Where is Sam? She never wakes up this early. What time is it?_

Carly groaned, and went over to the desk to take Sam's cellphone. She looked to see that the time was exactly twenty after seven. She needs to get to school on time. She might be able to make it. She went into contacts, and dialed Spencer's number.

* * *

><p>Spencer danced to the cheery background music playing on the kitchen radio. He flipped the bacon off the pan, and onto his little sister's plate. He began to look and realize that she wasn't awake yet.<p>

"That's strange."Spencer muttered,"She is usually awake by seven..."

He was about to go confront his sister, before the phone rang. He took out his fished shaped cellphone from his pocket, and pressed the accept call button. Not bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

He greeted Carly in a happy tone of voice."Hello! Shay's House Of Breakfast Foods. How may I help you?"

"Spence."Carly sighed in relief."I need you to come pick me up from Sam's place."

"Uh..."Spencer gave a strange, perplexed look to the phone."You're at our place?"

Carly gave a baffled expression."I think you got jelly in your ears again. I am at Sam's place!"

"Yes."Spencer answered."You're at our place. Now, why are you calling me?"

"Stop with the jokes, and come and get me."

"Get you from where? Samantha's bedroom?"

"YES!"

"So, you want me to go upstairs, and get you from my sister's bedroom?"

Carly giggled,"Sister. That's so funny Spencer. Calling Sam a sister. She has been around for a long time, I can understand why she would be like a sister to you."

"Like? No, she is my sister."

"No, she isn't. I am."

Spencer was about to lose his patience."What are you talking about? My mom gave birth to Samantha, not you."

Carly was beginning to think this joke was going too far."What? No...she gave birth to-"

Spencer cut her off."Look Carly, I don't have time for this. I don't want to be rude. I have to get Samantha up. Don't know why she is sleeping so late. She usually wakes up early."

Carly had the urge to laugh. Sam never woke up early."Okay..."

"We'll come and pick you up from your place, if you want. Unless you weren't planning to go to school. Like usual."

"Not planning?"

"I have to go. We'll pick you up at around seven forty. Be ready."

"O-"

She heard a dial tone go off.

"-kay?"

She had no clue what was going on. She suspects it's all a prank, and that Sam was putting her up to it. _When I get my hands on Sam..._


	2. Chapter 2

**iSwitch With Her**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Carly groaned as she searched through her closet, or Sam's closet to be more exact. She knew that this joke that Sam has played on her had went too far. The only thing that was striking Carly was on why Sam was playing a cruel joke on her. This was usually the kind of stuff that she reserved for Freddie. She also didn't know how Spencer was in it as well. Spencer was a prank master, but he was clean of his addiction, and he would never do that to her.<p>

Carly flung multiple articles of clothing around the room. She then decided to wear a purple plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. It was better than all the other stuff that Sam wore. Of course, Sam's wardrobe has gotten a little more girlie, due to the fact that Sam spends most nights with her, so she takes some of her clothes to wear. Yet, Carly wasn't in her home. She was in tomboy central.

She quickly got dressed, taking note at the fact that Sam's clothing actually fitted her. Sometimes, Sam would complain about her clothing being tight. Carly had to admit, Sam was more curvy, so it made sense. It just freaked her out that Sam's clothing fit nicely on Carly's body. As if she picked them out herself.

She looked at the clock. She sighed. She had ten minutes before Spencer and his supposedly "little sister" come and pick her up. She was going to have a huge talk with Sam once she has the chance to. Hopefully, once they reach school grounds, Carly can have the chance to ask Sam why she would play this kind of joke on her.

Carly grabbed Sam's phone and placed it in her jean pocket. She found Sam's checkered backpack underneath a pile of dirty laundry. She slung it over her shoulder, and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam's face is filled with content, as she was laying on the bed. Spencer came rushing into the room, seeing that Sam was still sleeping. To his surprise. His sister had been known to waking up early. Even earlier than him at times. It was shocking to see his little sister, cuddling her pillow.<p>

"Hmm...I love you too...C-C..."She stopped abruptly and began to snore.

Spencer smirked in amusement, and then went over to Sam's bedside. He shook her body, trying to make her wake up for school. Sam barely moved at Spencer's touch. Sam just continued with her fantasy. Spencer stood in disbelief, before he got an idea and ran to his bedroom. He came back a few minutes ago, with a blow-horn in his hand.

He took the horn far away from him. He covered one of his ears, and then blew the horn loudly. Causing Sam to jump up abruptly, her body moving around the bed quickly.

"CARLY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T TOUCH YOU, ANYMO-"Sam stopped shouting and moving around when she spotted Spencer. Who was grinning crazily.

"Great, you're up."says Spencer,"Now, you have time to get ready for school."

"Huh?"Sam asked confusedly."What's going on here, Spence?"

"You must have forgotten to set your alarm clock, Samantha."

Sam's eyes widened at the use of her full name. She got up on the bed, gritting through her teeth."What did you just call me?"

Spencer replied nervously,"I called you by your name."Then he adds,"You better hurry up and get dressed. You need to eat breakfast, and we need to pick up Carly for school."

"What?"Sam was shocked at the last part being said. She looked around the room."Carly...? Where is she?"

"Home, of course."Spencer sighed."Of course, it would be more likely if she was here. Since she spends a lot of time at night with you. Sometimes I wonder..."His eyes went to Sam."Nevermind. Just get ready. You have ten minutes, until you have to go downstairs. Carly might think we're ditching her, but I doubt she cares. She probably already fell asleep after our phone call together."

"Phone call?"Sam rubbed her face. It was too early for her to be up. Spencer knew this. So, why did he wake her?"What...phone call?"

"She called me, asking to pick her up from our place. Her words were 'Come pick me up from Sam's place.' She is one strange girl."

"I don't think you should be calling your sister strange. Seeing as you are not the definition of normal yourself."

"I...didn't call you strange."Spencer stated,"I said Carly was strange."

"Yeah, Carly. Your sister."

"What is with you two? Is this some kind of joke? First, Carly says she's my sister, and now you. Samantha-"

"SAM! Spencer, my name is Sam! You should know that. Since when we first met, I threatened to cut off your...private area with kitchen shears."

Spencer's eyes widened at Sam's words, and lightly laughed,"Are you feeling alright?"He asks,"You seem...sick?"

"No! I'm not sick! If anyone's sick, it's you. You're acting overly-dumber today." Sam snapped back.

"Well, I did kind of-"He pauses and looks down in embarrassment at what he is about to confess,"-drink Rock Energy, and you were right. It did fry my brain. I am sorry, Samantha."

Sam was furious,"Spencer Shay! Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is, I'm not laughing!"

Spencer sighed as he heard Sam's phone go off. The obnoxious, girlie love song that has been heard all over the radio for weeks. Sam groans as well, which causes Spencer to wonder why. Usually, his sister would dance through out the whole ringtone, before answering. Now, she quickly flung herself off the bed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"Sam spat with a tone of anger.

"Sam?"She hears the angelic tone of Carly's voice from the other end."Is that really you?"

"Carly? Oh my God! What the hell is going on? Spencer is acting really dumb right now, and I'm alone at your house!"

"Is this another one of your pranks, Sam?"Carly asked with pure bitterness in her voice."I woke up this morning. In your bed! In your house! I called Spencer, and he...said that you were his sister. So, tell me? Why are you pranking me? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? Huh? From my best friend?"

"Carly... I didn't do this. I swear. I woke up this morning in your bed. Spencer's acting as if I'm you. I don't know...I'm so confused."Sam replied.

Carly replied back with a whimper,"I am too. I just went to the bathroom, and it was not pleasant to see some guy, who is apparently named Ray, taking a whiz on the toilet."

Sam laughed, "Ah. My mom's new boyfriend."

Spencer just stared at Sam in confusion, and decided to give her some privacy. Carly didn't find the situation amusing at all."Sam! I saw his private area. It is so gross! I swear. I mean, why would your mom want to have sex with...that?"

"I have no idea. Usually for the moolah I suppose."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>As soon as Spencer goes back to the kitchen, to the semi-cold breakfast that was waiting for Sam, the door bell rang. He raced to the door, expecting it to be the delivery guy with his new vibrating hairbrush.<p>

Spencer opened the door quickly. Instead of the delivery guy, it was of course, Freddie Benson. The guy who always had a major crush on Sam.

Freddie grinned, and stepped inside the loft, without even bothering to ask. He looked around the living room, expecting to find Sam somewhere. Possibly in the kitchen, finishing off her breakfast.

"Where's Samantha?"He asks with curiosity, wondering where she could possibly be. He had just purchased a new car, well relatively new. It was owned by his uncle before he got into a terrible fishing accident, which resulted in hooks in places hooks shouldn't be. He wanted to show the car off to Sam, hoping that it was impress her enough to go out with him.

"She's upstairs talking to Carly on the phone. If I were you, I'd be careful. Samantha just isn't acting right today..."Spencer said cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

Spencer sighed,"She kept saying that Carly was my sister and asked why she was in her own bed. It was creepy."

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, and asked,"You think you can get her to come down? We are going to be late to school, and I was wondering if she wanted a ride in my new car."

"Yeah. Be right back."Spencer said and ran up the steps.

He came on top of the stairs in seconds, and managed to zig zag down the hallway, and into Sam's room. He opened the door furiously, and saw that Sam was still on the phone with Carly.

"Yeah, Carls."She said softly to her friend,"I'm scared, too. I have no idea what's going on. Maybe if we get Spe-"Sam stopped as she looked to the doorway, and saw Spencer.

"Gotta go, Carls."Sam says,"I'll talk to you later."

She hung up, and stared at the man leaning against the door frame.

"What is it, Spencer?"Sam asked with a tone of voice clearly showing she was annoyed. At the fact that Spencer disrupted her call.

"Um, well,"Spencer pants,"Freddie is downstairs...wanting to give you a ride."He stops, and then realizes how his words sounded."I mean, he wants to give you a ride in his car! To school! Yeah, that..."

Sam smiles and realizes that Freddie is the key to all of this madness ending.


End file.
